


The Claiming.

by Diorionn



Series: Family doesn't end in blood. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean and Luci finally mate, Dom/sub Undertones, LITERALLY, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sorry?, this entire story is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Dean went into rut a few days ago, and finally, Luci's heat hits too. All that's left to do is confirm their relationship in the oldest of ways.





	The Claiming.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... Have some shameless smut? (As usual, not beta'd and let me know if I've missed any tags you guys need.)

~*~*~*~*~ 

Lucifer groaned, grabbing his stomach with one arm and leaning his weight on the hand resting on the edge of the sink as the cramping passed. His heat had finally come, although still in the early stages and Luci had never been so happy to be in heat in his life. It was almost eight months since he gave birth to Lily and other than a pseudo-heat six weeks ago, two days of non-fertile discomfort, a raised body temperature and a little cramping but no slick, this was his first heat.

When Dean went into rut a day ago Luci had been terrified, convinced his heat wouldn’t come and they would miss their chance to mate. He clearly needn’t have worried. Dean had spent the past week far more horny than usual, which was impressive in its own right as the alpha was always horny. They finally realised what the problem was when Dean pinned him to the wall with his nose to Luci’s neck and his hard cock to his ass muttering about how fantastic he smelt. Dean had gone off his suppressants when Luci had the pseudo-heat, and this was his first rut. It had been so long since the alpha last had one, he hadn’t noticed the warning signs to begin with. 

They had decided it would be safest for Dean to leave the house, just for a couple of days, until his rut passed. With Luci’s heat starting, the plans changed and they quickly agreed that Cassie would stay at home with Jack and Lily, Charlie keeping a reluctant eye on them all, while Luci and Dean stayed in a motel together. It wasn’t good for the kids to be exposed to that much hormones and since the whole point was for them to mate... the kids didn’t need to be seeing that either. 

The cramping passed and Luci let out a sigh of relief. Dean had gone to the gym to burn away his aggression and unrest. He didn’t know Luci was in heat, didn’t know he was here. Luci wanted this to be perfect, he had planned it all through, got plenty of water and snack foods, rich in sugars and carbs. He had taken a long hot shower, washing every inch of his body from top to toe, inside and out before had inserted a plug, one that was big enough to stretch him; alphas in rut were notoriously rough with their partners. 

He licked his lips, wiping the sweat from his brow and going back to brushing his teeth. He didn’t know how long the heat would last, or how much care Dean would be able to provide, he knew he lost his mind a little, maybe an alpha did too? He had never been with an alpha in rut before. 

Once his teeth were brushed he grabbed a packet of wet wipes and took them to the bed with him, checking again that everything was where it should be. He was restless and horny, the slick already building up behind his plug. He wasn’t worried about only being in pre-heat, as soon as the alpha arrived, he would take care of that. Luci also hadn’t bothered to get dressed after his shower, hoping his Dean would get back soon and it would simply be wasted effort, but his cock was hard, pressing against his hip and proving more than a little distracting. He wondered what the alpha would think if he got back to the motel to find Luci busy entertaining himself. 

He bit his lip, letting the idea form, imagining Dean’s face when he entered the room, smelling omega in heat, and seeing Luci, face down, ass up, ready and waiting for him. The omega groaned as his cock twitched, definitely on board with this plan. He reached down, giving himself a little squeeze, not stroking or encouraging his arousal, just giving himself a little relief. 

Mind made up, Lucifer carefully climbed onto the bed, crawling into the middle of the covers and settling down, knees tucked up under his belly, legs together and feet crossed with his chest to the covers. He stayed like that for a little while, trying to keep himself calm and resist the urge to get off. He doubted Dean would be happy if he had already tired himself out before the alpha even got there, but the need was building, and the bed smelt of Dean and sex and home. It smelt of his new life and his family.

He sighed, stretching himself out flat and turning his head to one side as he grabbed Dean’s pillow and pressed his face tight, inhaling the scent of soft leather and warm whiskey. The change in position also caused his hard cock to rub over the sheets, making him groan and smearing pre-cum onto the bedding. He was so fucking horny. Dean wouldn’t mind. Mind made up, Lucifer shifted again, grabbing the spare pillow and shoving it under his hips before burying his face once more into the rich warm scent of alpha. 

The surroundings faded from his mind as Luci humped the pillow, the slight roughness of cheap cotton providing delicious friction on his aching cock. Each pant of breath brought the scent of alpha and in his heat dazed mind; it was easy to imagine it was Dean he was humping against. 

“Mmm, look at my sweet little omega. So fucking gorgeous when you’re desperate, and you are desperate aren’t you baby? Need my thick knot, spreading you wide, breeding you. Beautiful.”

Lucifer whined, grinding harder against the pillow as his brain provided praise and encouragement in Dean’s rough sex voice. The alpha liked to talk in bed, and it was one of his best features in Luci’s opinion. He could tell from the heat in his face and body, the sheer amount of slick building up behind the plug and the aching desperation that he was in full heat already. 

“That’s it sweetheart. You’re so close aren’t you? Just waiting for permission like a good little boy.”

“Please, Alpha. Need you.”

“I know baby. I can smell you. So fucking good, my perfect omega. Smelt you from car park, had me hard in my pants as soon as I got out the impala.”

Lucifer jumped with a shriek of surprise as rough hands grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks and a hot tongue licked down his crack, circling the plug and wriggling into Luci’s hole alongside the silicon. The alpha chuckled hot and rough, face still pressed to Luci’s ass at the shriek.

“Dean?”

“I’m here baby, I’ll look after you. Hump if you have to, but don’t cum.” Each word was accompanied by a lick from the hot tongue or a catch of teeth on sensitive skin. 

Lucifer mewled weakly, shaking his head, hands fisting into the sheets as his legs spread, knees pressing into the covers. He didn’t need the pillow any more, the scent of aroused alpha was overwhelming and it was proof of just how distracted Lucifer was that he missed the change in the air. How he missed the opening and shutting of the door was a whole other matter. 

The alpha released Luci’s ass long enough to remove the plug and then he dived right back, hands spreading the cheeks wide as he sealed his lips around the loose hole, sucking and licking at the sweet slick. His grip was firm, but true to his word, he didn’t stop Lucifer from humping, alternating between rubbing his aching erection into the pillow and pressing back onto the tongue trying to reach his prostate. 

It took very little time before Lucifer’s breath was coming in desperate keens, one hand slipping under his body to squeeze the base of his erection, the only way to prevent his orgasm. Dean had spent the past year trying to teach Luci to hold back with very mixed results. The omega had no difficulty Cumming when told to, but preventing himself? That was much more difficult. 

“Please, Dean, Can’t!” Lucifer felt tears pricking in his eyes, he needed to cum but he also needed to not disappoint his alpha. 

With one last lick over the twitching hole, Dean withdrew, crawling up and over Luci’s body until he could pin him to the bed with his own weight. Dean’s legs keeping the omega spread open, one hand slipping under his body, palm flat over the thundering heartbeat and lips pressing to neck and cheek in feather soft kisses. “Shh, it’s okay beautiful. You’re doing so well. Try to relax for me baby, don’t worry. You’re being so good for me.”

Lucifer gave a soft hiccup, turning his face to one side as he tried to relax, tried to be good. It helped, having the alpha over him, surrounding him, soft words of praise whispered into his ear. It also helped that he could feel the throb of Dean’s pulse even through the rough denim of the alpha’s pants where it pressed against Luci’s ass. He felt a small thrill of vindication that the slick pouring from his hole was probably ruining the alphas pants.

When Luci calmed enough that he was no longer in danger of ruining the pillow even more than it already was, he removed his hand, pressing it into the bedding near his head and whispering, “I’m okay alpha.”

Dean groaned deeply, nuzzling under Luci’s ear. “You’re incredible. My perfect beautiful omega. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I am so fucking grateful.” 

Dean carefully pulled back, pressing soft kisses over the omega’s shoulders and down his spine. Lucifer was intensely grateful when the alpha didn’t immediately go back to rimming him, he didn’t think he could take it. Instead the alpha withdrew completely with a rustling of clothing. 

When Dean got back onto the bed, he was naked, his erection almost purple in need and leaking copious amounts of cum. There was already a slight swelling around the base where the knot would form and Lucifer let out a needy whine, licking his lips. The alpha chuckled, offering his hand to the omega. 

“I want to see your face when I mate you.” Lucifer let Dean take him from the bed but still frowned in confusion because they both knew you can’t get mated face to face. The bite needs to be in the back of the neck and it just wasn’t possible to do that while knotted face to face. 

The alpha grabbed both the pillows and the comforter from the bed before he led Luci over to the full length mirror. The omega couldn’t help but blush as he looked at himself. His sweaty blonde hair was smooshed down on one side and sticking up on the other, deep creases on his right cheek form where he had been lying. The pale blue eyes were blown wide and almost entirely consumed by the black pupil, just a thin circle of flare on the outside. 

He jumped slightly as Dean pressed up behind him, hands catching at pale hips. The alpha rested his chin on Luci’s shoulder, looking at their reflections together. He looked every bit as aroused and desperate as Lucifer felt, even if the alpha was keeping it together a bit better than Lucifer was managing. 

Glowing blue met gleaming green in the mirror.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, alpha. Please. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“You don’t have to sweetheart. Down baby.” Dean ever so gently pressed on Luci’s hips and the omega looked down in surprise as the spread blanket and pillow, carefully positioned so they would have something to cushion their knees while still able to see the mirror. 

Lucifer’s face heated up, his heart swelling with love for the alpha who even in rut and desperate with need, still put his needs first. 

When Dean finally entered his omega, it was with a slow and steady stroke, pushing in and not stopping until he was fully sheathed. The alpha spread his knees, leaning back so that Lucifer was practically sitting in his lap, one hand holding a hip, and the other spread flat over his chest. They kept eye contact the whole time, Lucifer’s thighs quickly cramping under the strain of doing all the work, but there was no rush, and no violence despite the rumours about alphas in heat. It felt like they were making love. The rest of the world disappearing until all that existed was the slow steady glide of their bodies, shared breaths and matching heartbeats. 

Neither fought it or tried to hold back as the heat of arousal pushed them closer to the edge. Dean’s knot began to swell, tugging at Luci’s rim and he shifted, pressing a soft kiss to the point on Luci’s neck, where his bite will go. They kept eye contact as Lucifer squeezed hard on the hard cock inside him, grinding back in tight fast circles until Dean came with a growl, biting hard until the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

Lucifer through his head back, screaming at the sharp pain, body shaking as he came, the euphoria of finally achieving release combined with the joy of finally _Finally_ being mated, the feel of the alpha’s knot popping and the hot cum willing his willing body. 

Lucifer sagged, his entire body going limp and weak, even as his muscles shook slightly. There was cum smeared across his thighs and belly, the alpha’s fingers swirling and painting patterns on Luci’s belly even as he continued licking at the red circle imprint of his teeth.

They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, long past the point the blood had stopped seeping and the cum had dried. Lucifer lovingly cradled in Dean’s arms until the knot went down enough for them to separate. 

Lucifer quickly realised he never should have worried about Dean’s ability to look after him. The alpha quickly proved his worth, discarding the soiled blankets and pillows and instead producing fresh linens as though from thin air. The alpha carefully wiped Lucifer clean, made sure he drank and ate something before holding his mate tight as they both fell asleep. Later, they would need to reverse the mating, Lucifer taking Dean and biting him to seal the claim. Later. For now they would both rest and enjoy the feeling of love that enveloped them.

~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
